Ice, Rain, and the Tears of Small Children
by Saxyguy
Summary: Just something i came up with when i was bored. AnkoOc and FemHakuOc. will contain lemons and alot of crude humor. There will be angst if you squint, stand on your head and read through a mirror.
1. Prologue fox and the cursed boy

**Raaven- **jamming to Dir En Grey CD on his walkman

**Saxyguy-** Ummm…Raaven?

**Raaven-** continues to jam on his walkman, totally ignoring Saxyguy

**Saxyguy-** RAAVEN!!!!!!

**Raaven-** taken aback as his earphones are blown off and his hair is a mess OW!! WHAT THE HELL!!

**Saxyguy-** Are you gonna introduce the story or do I?

**Raaven-** You mean people are actually reading our fic? Holy shit! Told you we'd get some hits!

**Saxyguy-** hits Raaven over the head with mallet Getting some hits is right. Well I guess since I just knocked you unconscious, I'll do the introduction.

**Raaven- **struggles to get up I'm not knocked out yet.

**Saxyguy-** Bludgeons Raaven into unconsciousness Now you are until someone comes along to pick up your bloody carcass.

**Raaven-** twitch

**Saxyguy-** Why must I be the sane one of all the authors?

**Raaven- **comes back as spirit You killed me you bastard!

**Saxyguy-** the color drains from his face as he runs off screaming like a girl

**Raaven-** appears in a puff of smoke as the doppelganger and the genjutsu disappear. Gives a grin and a small evil little laugh Welcome to the Raaven/Saxyguy Naruto Fic Mix also known as Rain, Ice and the Tears of Small Children. Just so you all know, we don't own any of the characters except for Enishi and Satoshi. They're OURS DAMMIT!!! lights up hand rolled cigarette and walks off to Noodle Cart

Meanwhile, in a hidden valley between some hidden hills in an unknown location on a hidden map

**Saxyguy- **still screaming and running

**Itachi and Orochimaru-** Ummmmmmmmmm……. Itachi slaps Orochimaru's muffin out of his hands and into the ground

**Itachi-** MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Orochimaru- **cries

**Chapter 1**

Rain.

That's all he remembered when he looked back on that day, almost 17 years ago. That and the overwhelming stench of blood. Pretty impressive memory considering that what he was thinking of was the first sensory input he received after he was born.

Sure he had heard all the stories. Most of them followed by cries of 'demon' or 'both of you should do us a favor and just die' whenever he accompanied Naruto. From what he heard, he found that he wasn't originally from Konohagakure; he was from Sunagakure. That and he carried a demon, just like Naruto did. Of course he figured the last part out on his own after talking with both it and Kyuubi and getting the whole story from them.

Kyuubi attacked first, having been summoned by a man in a dark cloak with red clouds on it. Yoshihime attacked second. Kyuubi was sent to Konoha; Yoshihime to Suna. Both demons were sealed in newborn children. Kyuubi in the first and only son of the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto; and Yoshihime in the second son of the Kazekage, Satoshi.

The Kizukage's successor, after hearing about Naruto, sent Satoshi to Konoha, knowing that they would have a better chance of surviving the hatred of the villagers if they had someone to lean on.

When Satoshi looked back, the day that stood out the most was the happiest day of his, so far, short life.

It was the day he met Enishi.

Naruto wasn't around as he was training on his own, an admittedly rare occurrence. Satoshi was looking through the goods in the marketplace. He never bought anything, not that the people would have sold him anything anyway, they hated him almost as much as Naruto. It happened after he was thrown bodily from one shop. A man leaning against the wall chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny mister?" Satoshi asked in innocence, as he picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"You demon brats will never learn will you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Satoshi asked, preparing to bolt. The only people who called him a demon were the people who tried to beat him.

"That things will be so much easier if you both would just lie down and die!" the man yelled as he lunged at Satoshi.

He never made it. A boy about Satoshi's age with green hair leapt from the nearby ally and tripped the man.

"What do you know about loss?" the boy berated the man lying in front of him. "This boy hasn't done anything and yet you still torment him day in and day out! Why?"

"Him and that other demon brat killed the Hokage and Kazekage!"

"Did you see it happen?"

"No… But!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED?!" the boy roared.

"Cause that's what everyone says." the man replied as he got up taken aback by the boys gall.

"How do you know everyone is right?"

"I don't have to tell a brat like you!" the man yelled as he lunged after both the boy and Satoshi.

"Run!" the boy yelled as he dashed by Satoshi.

He turned and followed the boy, and after a few minutes of running, they lost the man in the park.

"Why did you help me?" Satoshi asked. The other boy turned to face Satoshi. From the front you could see that the boy had a single lock of red hair that seemed to forever be in his eyes.

"Cause I hate pricks like that." The boy answered. "By the way, what's your name?" 

"Satoshi. What's yours?"

"Enishi. Lets be friends."

From then on the two were almost inseparable. They even ended up on the same team after graduating from the academy.

Graduation

Both Enishi and Satoshi were dressed in all black. Enishi was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt with white trim and a yin-yang on the back, a pair of loose black bondage pants with a lot of chains, and wooden sandals with his green hair hanging to his shoulders with a single red lock hanging in his eyes. He also wore a lion shaped pendant around his neck and two rings on his middle fingers. On his right arm, running from wrist to shoulder under his long sleeve shirt, was a set of sinister looking black kanji. He was wearing his newly acquired hitai-ate loosely around his neck. Satoshi was wearing a black mesh shirt, black bondage pants seemingly made of pockets held together with chains and straps down to his knees, his hitai-ate tied around his left leg just below his knee, and combat boots. His long hair was turquoise with ruby steaks and was pulled back in a ponytail which hung down to mid back, leaving rough bangs that ended at his jaw line. He was also wearing a cross pendent around his neck. He had a flame tattoo starting on the palm of his left hand and running up his arm ending at his shoulder.

"First I would like to congratulate you all on your ascension to the shinobi rank of genin. Now I will announce your teams as well as your sensei." Iruka droned on, seemingly as bored as both Enishi and Satoshi, who zoned out until he called "… and team 11 will consist of only two ninja: Satoshi and Enishi, your jonin instructor will be Mitarashi Anko."

"Hey Iruka-Sensei! Why are we two the only ones on a two man team?"

"Well, Satoshi. There are two reasons for that. One you two were the best over all ninja and stood the best chance of succeeding in missions with just the two of you. And because your jonin-sensei requested you specifically."

**Saxyguy – **So how will the new team work? Will they succeed or fail? Tune in next time on Rain, Ice, and the Tears of Small Children!

**Raaven – **That was really dumb you know?

**Saxyguy - **steals Raaven's walkman and begins jamming to Dir En Gray. Totally ignores Raaven.

**Raaven - **Growls, then beats Saxyguy within an inch of his life.

**Saxyguy - **On the floor, bleeding heavily Re…review… Dies


	2. Meeting Sensei

**Raaven – **Well seeing as how I "accidentally" killed Saxyguy in the last chapter… I guess I have to write this chapter myself…

**Saxyguy – **I'm not quite dead yet!

**Raaven – **Shut up!

**Saxyguy – **I think I'm getting better! Walks over to Raaven jamming to Dir En Grey on Raaven's stolen walkman

**Raaven – **GIMME THAT!!! Snatches walkman from Saxyguy

**Saxyguy – **Hey! I was listening to that!

**Raaven – **On my walkman!

**Satoshi and Enishi – **KUSARI NO JUTSU – MAKU! Chains fly off of both Satoshi and Enishi's pants to wrap up both Raaven and Saxyguy

**Satoshi – **Quit your useless whining and give the disclaimer already so we can get on with the story!

**Enishi – **Mutters Useless little cusses…

**Satoshi and Raaven – **We don't own Naruto.

**Raaven – **Although I will be setting traps to try to capture Anko…

**Saxyguy - **Already setting traps for Haku

Chapter 1

Enishi and Satoshi sat at the steps of the school, their teacher still hadn't arrived. Enishi looked at Satoshi.

"Where the hell is this Anko person anyways," Enishi said standing up. It was then that a kunai zipped passed Enishi's left cheek grazing it. He quickly whipped around the chains on his pants unhooking themselves and lifting in the air. Satoshi followed several seconds afterwards.

"Who the hell is there?" Enishi asked.

"Shut up," Satoshi said closing his eyes. Enishi looked at him and remained quiet. This was how Satoshi worked. When the enemy was nowhere in sight, Satoshi had a sense of predicting where they were. He was right, most of the time. Satoshi stuck his hand out, his finger pointing. He slowly moved it until he pointed to the top of the school. Both Enishi and Satoshi performed their one of a kind jutsu.

"Kusari no Jutsu Saku." The chain on their pants straightened and shot forward. The chains broke through the top of the building and a shadow flashed in the sun. It landed directly behind them and the two of them quickly turned around. The shadow moved as they turned around, putting itself behind them. The two found themselves with kunai at their necks.

"Welcome to Cell 11 Enishi and Satoshi." Enishi's and Satoshi's eyes both shifted to a female with black hair that was tied off in the back and purple eyes with a crazed look in them. She wore a trench coat with a mesh shirt and a leather mini-skirt. Enishi's nose started to bleed a little.

"What the hell is up with you?" Enishi finally managed to ask. Her eyes looked crazier as she asked the question. She gave a wicked grin.

"I am Mitarashi Anko, your new sensei Satoshi and Enishi."

"How do you know our names?" Satoshi asked.

"Because we've been watching you very closely."

"Who's we?"

"Can you only ask question or can you make a statement. Enishi who was branded by his father with the forbidden jutsu and Satoshi who holds the spirit of Yoshihime." Both looked at each other. Sure everyone knew about Satoshi, but Satoshi was the only one that Enishi had told about what his father had done to him. Enishi rolled up his right sleeve revealing kanji tattooed the whole length around his arm.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She pulled back the kunai and through the two to the ground.

"We are the Anbu Black Ops. You two have been chosen out of your entire class to specially train for it."

"And you're our instructor?" Anko grabbed Enishi arm, spun him around and threw him across the courtyard.

"Give me a small demonstration of this black jutsu," she ordered Enishi. _Yeah, _said a small diabolical voice in the back of his head. Enishi shook it off.

"Why?" he asked.

"As your instructor, I need to know what I'm up against." She then turned to Satoshi. "That goes for you too! Any special skills, I'll need to see them." Satoshi shook his head. Enishi drew a kunai and dashed forward. He lunged out with a kunai to find that Anko had moved. She was already behind him.

"If you're going to come at your opponent, make sure you do something that no one is gonna foresee." Enishi gave a sigh and looked at Satoshi who nodded. Enishi didn't like to use the black jutsu that had been cursed on him because there was a side effect. Another spirit had housed itself somewhere in his sub-conscious and seemed to take over every time he used it.

"If you wanna see something you'll never see coming, get ready." Enishi could feel a change in him. His blood boiled with hate as his eyes turned yellow and the kanji on his right arm glowed a ghastly red. Satoshi smiled smugly. He knew that when Enishi used the black jutsu that he would be unstoppable. Not one person beat him when he used it.

"Kuroi Jutsu Tsumi." Several of the kanji on his arms lifted off in the air and transformed into black lions with glowing red eyes. "Let's go Satoshi." Satoshi nodded and started doing his hand seals.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Several dozen Satoshi's appeared near the lions that roared and looked at the clones. Both of them spoke in unison.

"Enishi and Satoshi joint attack." The clones mounted the lions which charged off. Enishi grabbed a kunai and charged behind the lions with the real Satoshi who handed him a tag with a little piece of string. Anko quickly swerved in and out of the lions and clones easily. She smiled.

"Is this all you can do? I can't see why they have so much faith in the both of you." Satoshi threw his kunai which directly in front of her with the tag on fire. Her eyes went wide as she jumped back. The kunai exploded and Enishi threw his. His landed several feet behind where Anko landed. She jumped forward the moment her feet touched the ground and found herself in the middle of the circle of lions and clones. The clones disappeared as Satoshi stepped forward. The lions however, didn't disappear. Enishi stood there with an evil grin on his face.

"Enishi, call off the lion's," Satoshi said.

"Not until I show her what I'm capable of." The lions got ready to pounce. Their red eyes were full of bloodlust. Satoshi looked at Enishi and quickly ran up to him.

"Enishi, I know you can hear me," he whispered into Enishi's ear. "You can't do this or you'll never fulfill your dream." Enishi's eyes closed tightly as the lions disappeared in black smoke and the kanji that had disappeared reappeared on his arm. Anko looked them with smiles.

"They're tightly knit," she said to herself. She then raised her voice so they could both hear her. "Congratulations. Show's over and so is your training. You two work well together and I'm not gonna break that up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually we try to see the extent of what our trainee's can do and if their not satisfactory enough, we just let them go and block off all memories that they have of us. Lucky for you, you both pass. Now, come, we have to get you started and get you your uniforms."

**Raaven- **Anko! drools

**Saxyguy-** You're done Raaven. turns to Haku So let's go have a little sake and have a little fun in our hotel room. Hey Raa-.

**Raaven**- already in hotel room with Anko with loud noises coming out

**Saxyguy-** puts his hand to his head and shakes his head Those two will make some unholy children together….


	3. Training and mission assignments

**Raaven – **Still in room with Anko, making strange noises.

**Saxyguy – **Blushes after a particularly loud moan. Turns to Haku. Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was. Gulps down the rest of the sake.

**Haku – **Blushes as well. I think it was.

**Saxyguy – **I'm just gonna give the disclaimer now…

**Haku – **Please do. Then we can… Glances at their room. Then blushes a color previously only seen on Hinata's face.

**Saxyguy – **Right… we don't own Naruto. Although we somehow managed to capture both Anko and Haku…

**Haku – **Leaps into Saxyguy's arms, sending them both to the floor and kisses him fiercely; causing their own set of loud moans and yelps.

**Anko, Raaven, Haku, and Saxyguy were not heard from for four days afterwards. Although the hotel was eventually sued, and went out of business due to the various noise complaints.**

Chapter 2

One month later.

Three people were walking down the street in Konoha. One was an older woman wearing a brown trench coat, mesh shirt, miniskirt, mesh shorts and boots. Her lavender hair was done up in a type of ponytail thing that stuck up in the back. The boy on her left was wearing a black trench coat with a few chains, black bondage pants that seemed to be made of pockets, straps, and chains down to his knees, a mesh shirt, and combat boots. His turquoise and ruby hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that hung down to the middle of his back with rough bangs that hung just past his jaw. The boy on her right was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black bondage pants the same as the other boy's, and wooden sandals. His green hair hung just below his shoulders with a single lock of red that was forever hanging in his face.

"Okay. If we're training for ANBU black ops, why are we doing D-rank missions?" Enishi complained to Anko.

"Hey! Even ANBU has to start somewhere! I did the same thing when I was a Genin!" Anko replied.

"But these missions insult our capabilities." Satoshi replied.

"Suck it up punk. We have no missions today, so we're going to train."

"Can you teach me the Senai Jashuu?" Satoshi asked.

"No. That requires a contract with the snakes. But I will teach you the theory behind **Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

**"WOOT!" Satoshi yelled as he jumped up and down.**

**"Are all **jinchuriki like this?" Anko asked Enishi.

"Not really. Gaara's a homicidal maniac, but Naruto's even worse."

At the Training Ground

"Okay. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu is performed by signing a contract with a type of animal that allows you to summon it to this world." Anko demonstrated by summoning a small snake. "Like so. Now beware; some animals may be more friendly than others. Some may even demand a sacrifice for their services. One example of the latter type is Manda."**

**'_Hey. Yoshihime.'_**

**'_What kit.'_**

**'_Is there a contract for kitsune?'_**

**'_Yes there is.'_**

**'_What are the chances I will be allowed to sign it?'_**

**'_Pretty good. But only for you and Naruto.'_**

**'_Why only us two?'_**

**'_Well who else has had to put up with a demon_ _kitsune for their entire life?'_**

**'_Good point. So can I sign?'_**

**'_Gimme a second. I've gotta ask Kyuubi.'_**

**Yoshihime retreated from Satoshi's awareness for a little while. When she came back she had his answer.**

**'_Kyuubi says it's okay. The only problem is that neither Kyuubi nor I have the contract. However if I throw almost all of my chakra at the seal then some may leak through allowing you to perform the summoning without a contract once.'_**

**_(A/N – this will be the only time Satoshi ever uses Yoshihime's chakra. I mean it the ONLY time.)_**

**Satoshi felt the massive influx of chakra. Yoshihime showed him the proper hand seals.**

**'_While you summon the kitsune think of the contract and the fox you summon will have it.'_**

**Satoshi flashed through the proper seals while Anko and Enishi stared in amazement. He slammed his palm into the ground and shouted "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" There was an explosion of smoke. When it cleared Satoshi was standing next to a single tailed kitsune the size of a very large dog with a scroll in its mouth. The kitsune dropped the scroll at Satoshi's feet.**

**"Here you go. Hurry up and sign."**

**Satoshi unrolled the scroll to see only one name on it. The name of Uzumaki Naruto. He bit his thumb and signed his name next to Naruto's, then gave the scroll back to the kitsune then dismissed it.**

**"You two never cease to amaze me." Anko said.**

**At that point one of the members of ANBU appeared with a loud bang and puff of smoke.**

"Anko. The Hokage wished to see you and your team immediately."

At the Hokage tower

When the three nins arrived at the tower they were hustled into the Hokage's office where the Sandime waited.

"Anko I have a special mission for you. We have an assassination request that requires your special attention."

"What about my team?"

"They will accompany Kakashi and the rest of team 7 on a C-rank escort mission to the country of the wave."

**Sasuke – **Well that's the chapter… Wait why are we the ones announcing the fic? turns to Naruto Where are the authors?

**Naruto – **Last I heard they were staying in a hotel near here… lets go check it out!

**Sasuke and Naruto went to the hotel and found the room the authors were staying in. As they approached the door, a lot of loud moans and yelps could be heard.**

**Sasuke – **What are they doing in there?

**Naruto – **Opens the door a crack, then blushes a deep crimson and is launched through a nearby window from the fountain of blood coming from his nose.

**Sasuke – **Peeks into the room and follows Naruto out the window from seeing the authors in rather interesting positions with their respective girls. His last conscious thought being 'How do they bend that way?'


	4. Mission to the Wave

**Itachi and Orochimaru enter hotel and make way to their hotel room. Orochimaru has a muffin from the snack bar.**

**Itachi **– Orochimaru, remember, you will do what I say when I say and bend whichever way I want. Remember, you are my bitch and I own your soul.

**Orochimaru –** Yes sir, but-

**Itachi – **I'm not done. Remember you must always tell me how awesome I am compared to my brother.

**Orochimaru – **Yes sir, but-

**Itachi – **Slaps the muffin out of Orochimaru's hands and onto the floorI'm still not done and another thing. What is that noise?

**Itachi and Orochimaru both go to the author's rooms and open the door a bit to peek in. Both turn a bright red and slowly close the door. Itachi turns to Orochimaru.**

**Itachi –** Alright snake boy, you're to bend in that position whenever possible and be louder than them at all times. We will conquer this hotel yet!!

**Orochimaru – **Yes sir.

**Raaven and Saxyguy both peek their faces out the door. **

**Raaven and Saxyguy –** We don't own anything of Naruto but Enishi and Satoshi.

**Saxyguy and Raaven turn looking at both Itachi and Orochimaru.**

**Raaven –** So Orochimaru, become Itachi's bitch have we?

**Orochimaru – **sighs Just start the damn story.

Chapter 3

'_If this is what we have to look forward to with C-rank missions, then Enishi and I will be very bored for a looong time…' _Satoshi thought as he fought off the bandit.

"Look, just to make this fair, I won't use my right arm." Satoshi said looking for some kind of challenge in the fight.

The bandit charged and Satoshi calmly and easily fought him with only his right arm held loosely behind his back. Suddenly he jumped back fifteen feet and whipped his right arm out from behind his back and bashed his attacker across the face with the chain he had removed from his pants.

"Hey! You said no right arm!" the thief shouted as he struggled to keep his feet.

"Guess what. I lied." Satoshi said as he wrapped the chain around the man's neck and threw him into a rock, knocking the unfortunate bandit unconscious. "How's it going Enishi?"

"Fine, fine…" Enishi replied as he finished off his opponent and five more jumped in to take his place. "Oh for the love of… KUSORI NO JUTSU: SAKU!" Enishi announced his jutsu sending chains flying to impale all of his attackers. "Well I'm all done how 'bout you Naruto?"

"I'm fine." He said as he played a game of pin the kunai on the dumb thief with a number of their foes. "You okay Sasuke?"

"Hnn." He replied as he unleashed a sickening Taijutsu combo on the bandit he was facing.

Kakashi was watching from the woods ready to step in if things got hairy, and Sakura was being useless as usual. The four boys finished off the bandits in short order and they salvaged what tools they could, and continued to the country of the Wave.

Three days later

The team of ninja arrived at the bridge that morning to find the place deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Frightened away." A mysterious voice answered as a thick fog rolled in.

"Careful. This fog's unnatural." Kakashi warned.

"What was your first clue? I expected more from the great Copy Ninja Kakashi." The voice spoke again as four bodies appeared out of the mist. One was a tall man with a ridiculously large sword strapped to his back and the lower half of his face wrapped in bandages (A/N: Guess who! No come on guess!), two of them had respirators on and were connected by a spiked chain, and the last seemed, oddly enough, to be female. The person was wearing a hunter nin face mask, making it difficult to tell, but the way she carried herself was definitely female.

"Momochi Zabuza. One of the seven shinobi swordsmen from Kizugakure. I will be your opponent. Kakashi stated as he lifted his hitai-ate to uncover his Sharingan eye.

'_He has the Sharingan? Is he an Uchiha? Why only one eye?' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, you, Naruto, and Enishi take out the chain wielding duo over there. Satoshi, try to hold off the hunter nin until they're done and come to back you up. Sakura, you guard the client (A/N: I can't for the life of me remember his name! .)." As Kakashi finished talking, they all sprang into action going after their respective targets.

(Okay. I will cover the fights one at a time. So they may not all line up perfectly.)

Kakashi quickly gained the upper hand on Zabuza with his Sharingan and soon had disabled both of his arms, and pinned him using his dog summon. Zabuza stood unafraid as Kakashi charged up Raikari and charged at him, knowing Haku would stop him. Boy was he shocked when he found Kakashi's hand entering his chest and saw Haku; minus her mask, bound in chains off to one side, somehow still on her feet.

The "demon brothers" as they were called were very easily dispatched, and all because Enishi can use his jutsu with any chains handy not just the ones that come off his outfit. (A/N: You don't want to know what he did to them. This fic may be rated M, but that's a little to gruesome for MY tastes…)

Satoshi stood facing Haku as they each took the measure of their opponent. Satoshi then began to calmly unhook all the chains on his outfit leaving a large pile around him.

"You seem awful calm for being in the middle of a fight. Never take your eyes off an opponent!" Haku admonished as she threw a double handful of senbon at Satoshi. _'I really hate to do this. I don't want to kill him, plus he's really cute…'_

Satoshi took the chain still in his hand and, wielding it like a whip, deflected all of the senbon. "Nice try. How about getting serious now?" Satoshi reproached as he went back to unhooking his chains (A/N: That's a lot of chains… .).

"Have it your way." Haku stated as she concentrated on her jutsu. _'Cute and strong, nice combination. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Where did THAT come from?!' _Suddenly, mirrors made of ice arose from the ground all around Satoshi.

"Let's make a bet." Satoshi offered, completely confident in his own ability.

"That sound's interesting. What do you want to wager?" _'A kiss maybe…'_

"If I can defeat your move and capture you in three moves you'll defect to Konoha."

"That would be a good bet. There is one minor flaw." _'Boo! No kiss…'_

"What is that?"

"No one has ever seen through this move!" Haku shouted as senbon seemed to rain down on Satoshi from all directions.

'_Kuso! This could be a bad thing.' _Satoshi thought as he began to flash through seals as soon as Haku began to shout. "KUSARI NO JUTSU-TETSU SORERU!" the chains piled around Satoshi rose up and wrapped around his body, deflecting the attack and allowing Satoshi time to complete his second jutsu. "KUSARI NO JUTSU- SAKU!" with that all of the chains wrapped around Satoshi flew outward in all directions, shattering the mirrors and sending Haku flying. Just as Haku hit the ground and rolled to her feet, her mask cracking and falling off, Satoshi appeared behind her. "Kusari no Jutsu- Maku." Satoshi spoke as the chains wrapped around Haku this time, binding her in place while leaving her head and shoulders exposed. Satoshi walked around to face a stunned Haku.

"How did you see through my move?"

"I didn't." Satoshi replied "I just reacted with my best defensive move, if you had used lightning I would have been flash fried. Now will you admit I won the bet?"

"I don't remember agreeing to any bet." Haku said, flirting a little. _'Wow! Where did that come from? That was really out of character for me.'_

"Oh really? And what would you do if I decided to just drag you there?"

"This." Haku announced as she displayed an amazing amount of strength in even being able to move and leaned forward and plated a kiss right on Satoshi's lips. His eyes widened and he lost control of the jutsu binding Haku. As soon as her arms were free, she wrapped them tightly around his neck; drawing a small gasp from him and allowing Haku to deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

By this time, everyone else was done with their fights and was staring at Satoshi and Haku in disbelief.

"Well. That's one of the more interesting ways to win a fight that I've ever seen." Kakashi remarked.

At the sound of Kakashi's voice, Satoshi sprang away from Haku, blushing furiously.

"Where did THAT come from?!" Satoshi yelled at Haku, more embarrassed than angry.

"And yes I will acknowledge that you won the bet and I will accompany you back to Konoha on one condition." Haku said matter - of - factly

"And what would that be?" Satoshi asked fearfully.

"You date me." Haku said with a straight face, causing the entire team to fall anime style.

**Itachi – **Okay bitch we're leaving.

**Orochimaru – **But I like it here… pets a puppy

**Itachi – **punts the puppy for distance

**Orochimaru** – Gasp! covers mouth cutely while tears well up in eyes

**Itachi – **Never question me again, or I'll force you to drink orange juice and then brush your teeth! And we're leaving because we will never conquer this hotel as long as those pesky authors are here making all that noise!

**Orochimaru – **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Anko and Haku – **pokes heads out of room. The authors are unconscious at the moment but they told us to tell the readers to review or they'll sic Itachi on you! retreats back into the room where loud moans and groans begin again.

**Saxyguy** - Hey folks sorry for the long wait on the update but a few things happend to keep me from writing. Eviction does that to people ya know? Well hope you enjoied this chapter the next one will be up later today!


	5. Training and the beginning of the Game

**Saxyguy – **Sorry about that extended absence folks, but both Haku and Anko can be very persuasive.

**Raaven – **Still in room with Anko making strange noises.

**Saxyguy** – Seatdrops. Well I guess it's just you and me then. turns to Haku.

**Haku** – Barely restrains herself from attacking him again. Well the story does need at least one author…

**Raaven – **Slithers into room like a snake.I never thought I'd say this, but thank GOD she finally passed out! Looks down at his legs in disgust.My legs don't work.

**Saxyguy – **Well you were going at it for almost five days there!

**Raaven ****–**Hey you were right there for almost for and a half! How come your legs still work? Slithers over and slowly crawls onto the couch.

**Saxyguy – **Two reasons: one Haku is much more gentile with me than Anko is with you…

**Raaven – **Which I love about her.

**Saxyguy – **And two: if you haven't noticed I haven't moved from this chair yet. I'm in the same boat as you. My legs don't work either.

**Haku – **Blushes Can we give the disclaimer and start already?

**Saxyguy and Raaven – **The only things we own from this story are Satoshi, Enishi and the new Jutsus they use.

Chapter 4

Four months after the mission to the wave.

Satoshi and Enishi were sitting in their living room smoking. (A/N: yes they live together.)

"So what are we doing today?" Enishi asked.

"We have training shortly." Satoshi answered as he got up and grabbed his coat.

Enishi followed suit as they both left their apartment and traversed the rooftops to the training ground.

When they arrived Anko and Haku were already waiting.

"We're going to be joined by team 7 today folks. Try not to hurt them to bad." Anko said as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped down from the trees. "Haku, you spar with Sakura. Enishi you get Sasuke. Satoshi you can fight Naruto, and no you may NOT use Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Both Naruto and Satoshi hung their heads as they heard the news.

"Bummer." Naruto moaned.

Kakashi appeared with a loud bang and puff of smoke. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Sakura and Haku; you two go first."

Twenty minutes later.

Sakura was on the ground breathing heavily and Haku was standing a short distance away looking extraordinarily bored.

'You only lasted this long because I let you." Haku said without malice. "You should train more."

"Good fight. Sasuke. You and Enishi next." Anko said.

The two nin stood facing one another; each taking the measure of the other.

"Hajime." Kakashi announced, beginning the fight.

Both of the nin flashed through some hand seals and announced their techniques.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke announced, spewing forth a series of small fireballs.

"Doton Doryuheki no Jutsu!"Enishi shouted slamming his hand into the ground, causing a wall of earth to rise up and block the fireballs.

"This could take a while…" Kakashi said as he sweat dropped.

After a very extensive demonstration of their arsenals of jutsus, Sasuke and Enishi moved on to Taijutsu; an area where Enishi totally surpassed Sasuke. The match ended when Enishi punched Sasuke, sent him flying, and wrapped a chain around his waist and dragged him back to meet his fist again.

"Good fight good fight. Now it's your turn Satoshi and Naruto." Anko said as Satoshi and Naruto took positions away from each other.

"Let's make this one flashy." Satoshi said with a grin.

"Sure." Naruto replied with his trademark foxy grin.

"Hajime." Anko said as she jumped into the trees for cover. Kakashi and everyone else followed her as Naruto and Satoshi both flashed through a long series of unfamiliar hand seals.

"KATON HI NO JIGOKU NO JUTSU!" they both yelled at the same time.

Naruto moved first, charging at Satoshi with a cry of "DANKAI NI!"creating a small flaming sphere in his right hand (A/N: think a flaming Rasengan).

Satoshi dashed right ad called out 'DANKAI SAN!" hurling a small flaming sphere at Naruto.

At the last instant Naruto thrust the ball of fire in his hand forward forcing the two jutsus to detonate. In the process, sending both of them flying.

Both got up and dusted themselves off. Satoshi snapped out a hand and pointed at Naruto as he formed a familiar cross hand seal and shouted "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" creating a copy of himself.

As the Kage bushin charged to attack six fox tails shot from Satoshi's sleeve and wrapped around the original. Naruto somehow managed to move enough to form a few hand seals and shouted "DANKAI NANA!" just as the bushin approached Satoshi. The bushin glowed alarmingly bright for and instant and then exploded, sending Satoshi flying again and causing the fox tails to retract back into his sleeves. While Satoshi was still airborne, Naruto flashed a few more hand seals shouting "DANKAI SAN" and sending a ball of fire streaking toward the helpless Satoshi like a comet.

Satoshi formed the appropriate hand seals and shouted "KUSARI NO JUTSU: TETSU SORERU!" causing his chains to wrap around him like a shield just as the ball of fire impacted on his form. There was a huge explosion and Satoshi's now flaming form was thrown back, through two trees and into a crater.

"Naruto! What did you do?"Sakura shouted horrified.

Naruto looked over to the gathered people in shock. "It shouldn't have done that…" he muttered.

There was a rustle in the bushes to the left. When everyone turned to look, chains shot out and wrapped around Naruto lifting him from the ground.

"I win." Satoshi said from the bushes.

"How did you do that? I saw you catch fire."Naruto asked amazed.

"What you saw was the log from Kawarimi no Jutsu catch fire." Satoshi said as he walked out of the woods. A spot on his left sleeve flared up causing Satoshi to loose concentration on the jutsu holding Naruto as he patted furiously at the flames licking up his arm. "Whew. That was way to close."

"But you were wrapped in chains. How did you manage to escape that?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Chains are my specialty. You think I'd let them stop my escape?" Satoshi said with a smirk.

"Good point." Naruto conceded.

"That was all really good. You all have the rest of the day off." Kakashi said as he pulled a book from his pocket and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Enishi and Anko glanced at one another and both sprinted off towards Konoha. Sasuke fled, closely pursued by Sakura. Naruto left to get ramen at Ichiraku's. Satoshi dropped to the ground and pulled out a book very similar to Kakashi's and began to read as Haku crouched down behind him and began to read over his shoulder.

With Enishi and Anko

Enishi and Anko appeared in his living room with a loud bang and flash of smoke. Anko walked over to the couch as Enishi turned on the television and Xbox.

"I hereby challenge you to Soulcalliber 4. Don't think you'll win." Enishi said as he handed Anko a controller and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I accept your challenge. You're going down."

With Kakashi

Kakashi was sitting in an unremarkable room reading his little orange book when a certain genjutsu mistress walked in and stole the book from him and cast him into a genjutsu that made him think she had burned it as she walked away reading the book.

"I always was curious as to why Kakashi liked these books so much." Kurenai muttered to herself as she flipped through the book.

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke, with Naruto's help, managed to give Sakura the slip and was now enjoying a bowl of ramen with his best friend.

With Haku and Satoshi

Satoshi and Haku had moved into one of the nearby trees for more comfort. Haku was currently sitting in Satoshi's lap as he wrapped his arms around her and they both read his book. Haku leaned back into Satoshi a little more and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing really. Just feeling a little sorry for Sakura."

"And why the hell would you feel sorry for Sakura?" Satoshi said being drawn from his book.

"Because she's trapped in a hopeless love. She has to realize that Sasuke will never love her."

"And why is that depressing you? You have me, so why are you worried about her?"

"I really don't know." Haku said. "It just kinda depresses me."

"Well what would make you feel better?" Satoshi said, closing his book and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"A kiss?" she said as she turned her upper body to partially face him.

"Okay." Satoshi replied as he leaned in and captured her lips.

Haku moaned as he pulled her tightly against him and ravished her mouth. He slowly slid his tongue across her lips, asking for access. She opened her lips, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She gently massaged his tongue with her own as he explored her mouth, committing every part to memory. They were both breathing heavily when they broke for air.

"Let's continue this somewhere private shall we?" Haku suggested pressing herself against him as she spoke.

"I'll agree to that." Satoshi replied as he picked her up bridal style and leaped of into the woods.

Unfortunately for Satoshi, that "someplace private" he had in mind was other wise occupied, by Anko and Enishi.

In Satoshi and Enishi's apartment

Enishi and Anko looked up as Satoshi threw the door open and walked in, still carrying Haku.

"Look I know you two are dating but I really don't need to see this." Enishi commented as Satoshi realized they were there.

"Well damn that screws this plan. What are you two doing anyway?" Satoshi asked as he put Haku down on her feet.

"Playing Xbox. Wanna join in?" Anko offered holding up two controllers.

"Sure. We should play Halo 2." Haku said as she sat down.

"Teams of coarse. Me and Haku will kick both of you're asses from here to Sunagakure." Satoshi said as he switched out the games and sat on the couch right next to Haku.

**Raaven- **looks over to Saxyguy Lil bit of lemon there huh? Getting a lil racy in here?

**Saxyguy- **Shoots Raaven a look I don't know what you're talking about. What you and Anko were doing in that room for days on end was freaky.

**Raaven - **Smiles But soooooo worth it…


	6. A trip down Memory Lane

**Raaven –** This might be a lil weird but we're doin a Halo/Naruto crossover for the beginning of this chapter.

**Saxyguy –** Yeah, the Halo freak gets to write this chapter.

**Raaven- **Yeah, and if you all like it, you should like leave comments and I'll start a Halo fic for you guys. Yay!

**Saxyguy- **So yeah, trying to leave this fic huh?

**Raaven****- ** No, just sayin, could be a lil side project I do.

**Saxyguy- **Good, cuz you ain't abandoning this fic. So on with the disclaimer. We own nothing of Naruto but we do own Enishi, Satoshi and their jutsu's.

In The Halo 2 Game World

The pink Spartan II (Haku) moved slowly across the wall that separated the base from the beach in Zanzibar. She gripped the Needler in her hands and scanned the surrounding area very slowly for any sign of movement. Her eyes occasionally checked up on her motion sensor but you could never trust those. It was quiet, almost to quiet. It was then that a roar echoed through the almost empty base. She looked around but was too late as a rocket smashed into her visor and killed her character.

The white Spartan II (Enishi) laughed as he reloaded the rocket launcher that was mounted on his shoulder. He made sure the moment that the rocket was loaded to switch out to his assault rifle. You could never really trust what would come around the corner next which happened to be a red Spartan II (Anko) that shot him a look and continued to run. He made sure to take off in the opposite direction, checking around corners very slowly. He smiled as he ran across the field to the giant windmill in the middle. He gave a grin as he reached it, but it was short lived as he saw a Warthog make a jump through the rotating blades. He quickly judged the distance and realized he wouldn't make it. It was a mere moments later that he was a corpse under the Warthogs hull.

The black Spartan II (Satoshi) gave a laugh as he raced over to the base and pulled to a screeching stop in front of it. He jumped out and quickly whipped out a plasma rifle. He knew what was left of the opposing team was still somewhere in the base. He intended to find them and eliminate them. He slowly turned a corner and bullets bounced off the corner just near his head. He quickly pulled back and tightened his grip on the plasma rifle. He tossed a frag grenade as quick as he could. He waited a few moments and it exploded. He turned the corner and squeezed a few shots off into the smoke. He watched as a body shield flashed in the smoke. He was shocked that the opposing team would charge his position blindly through all the smoke. The red Spartan II fired off her two SMG's, spraying the black Spartan II with a good amount of bullets.

The black Spartan II quickly backed away and fled to a rocky area before his opponent could escape the smoke and see where he was. He watched as the red Spartan II quickly tossed one of the SMG's in her hand and switch to a shotgun. He watched and waited as his shield recharged. The red Spartan II gave on last look around and rested the shotgun against her shoulder. She then turned and started to walk back into the building. The black Spartan II switched out to his energy sword and slowly climbed the rocks. With a battle cry he lunged, bringing the sword over his head to deal the final blow to the opponent. Without so much as looking back, the red Spartan II pulled the trigger to the shotgun. The shield flared and spread of bullets pierced through the armor and skin of the opposing player. The red Spartan II stepped aside and let her opponent fall to the ground next to her. She then loomed over him, her SMG back out. She then pulled the trigger, spraying her opponent with bullets, finally killing him.

In the Real World

"But I love Tony," Sasha said, as she cried on the shoulder of her best friend, Tracey.

**Raaven- **Whoa shit, wrong thing.

**Saxyguy- **Yeah, I'd say so.

**Raaven- **There, this should fix it plays with wires and gets zapped

In the Naruto World

Anko jumped for joy as she dealt the death blow to Satoshi. Satoshi slumped his head and gave a deep sigh, showing that he admitted defeat. Enishi laughed at the way at how his best friend had just died. Haku rubbed Satoshi's shoulders tenderly, wearing a grin.

"Well that was fun," Enishi said, relaxing on the couch between Satoshi and Anko.

"Anyone up for another round," Haku asked. Satoshi looked up with a look on his face plainly saying that he didn't want to lose again.

"No," Enishi said. I think I've had just about enough fighting for today. One can only take so much before they get bored."

"So says the second most violent one here," Satoshi said, glancing from Anko to Enishi.

"Even violent people can get bored of violence," Anko said. Enishi stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go grab a bowl of ramen. "Care to come with?" he asked, looking over to Anko. Anko put a finger to her chin to think about it and then looked up and nodded.

"What about us?" Satoshi asked, placing a hand on one of Haku's which happened to still be on his shoulder.

"You to came here for 'privacy' and by damn your gonna get it so you guys get left out."

"But-," Satoshi started.

"No ramen for you," Enishi said pointing and making a funny face to go with the funny voice he had just done. Satoshi gave another sigh of defeat as the Anko and Enishi left.

"You know," said Haku. "I think Enishi likes Anko sensei."

"I don't think he does. I know he does from the way he looks at her." He looked up at Haku with a smile. "So what he said is true. We did come her for a little bit of privacy." Haku blushed.

With Anko and Enishi

Enishi slurped up the noodles he had moved into his mouth with the chopsticks in his hand. Anko rested her head upon her hand watching him.

"What?" he asked with mouth still full of noodles.

"Is there a real reason you left Haku and Satoshi alone?" Enishi slurped up more noodles into his mouth.

"Satoshi is my best friend. Haku makes him happy and if they want a little bit of private time then I'm happy to give it to them."

"That's why you couldn't leave at the beginning." Enishi stopped eating his noodles for a moment and then continued on. "So there might have been other reasons." Anko slid her seat a bit closer to Enishi.

"One of those reasons couldn't have possibly been to get me all alone now would it?" Enishi choked on the noodles he had tried to swallow the precise moment she had said that. After a few moments of choking and sputtering he stopped.

"No," Enishi said, continuing to eat despite his accident.

"Okay," Anko said sarcastically. "So tell me, how did you end up with the Kuroi no Jutsu." Enishi put down his chopsticks and seemed to stare hard at the table in front of him. Anko quickly look quiet. She had never seen her pupil lose his cool before now.

"It was my fathers doing." Anko sat and intently listened to what Enishi was saying. "He never liked my mother and I was a mistake to him. He placed the curse on my arm in hopes that its power would one day overtake me and destroy me. Rather than use it openly, I use it as a last resort. I'm sure you already know the side effect his has." Anko looked away as Enishi looked her way.

"Kuroi no Jutsu, causes the user to become bent on their power."

"Exactly. So my father placed me with this curse and left me and my mother to fend for ourselves while he went to another wealthy woman in Otogakure. "

"Where is your mother Enishi?" Again Enishi went quiet as he ate his ramen. He finally placed down the chopsticks and left his pay. He then stood up and started to walk away. Anko walked after him, keeping pace. Enishi never looked up from the ground.

"My mother died when I was four years old." Anko went silent, holding her left arm with her right. "I never really got to know her, but all the neighbors said that she was an angel that had fallen to this land and she must have seen some good in the man that was my father." Enishi was shocked as Anko stepped up next to him and grasped one his hands.

"No one should deal with so much pain and suffering at a young age." Enishi looked over at her and was surprised as she placed a kiss on his lips. Everything in the world seemed to disappear at that moment with Enishi as he held Anko and the leaves fell around them.

**Saxyguy**- That was so sweet. But what happened to Satoshi and Haku

**Raaven- **Screw you buddy. If you want lemon between Satoshi and Haku then you write it your damn self.

**Saxyguy-** Maybe I will.

**Raaven- **Maybe you should.

**Both pause for a moment**** and then**** laugh hysterically.**


	7. Chuunin Exams Part 1

**Raaven****- So** yeah. The story is getting kinda soft. I mean no action or anything for the past few chapters.

**Saxyguy- **Whatever, you wrote the last chapter so I don't want to hear it.

**Raaven-** I know. I know. Lets try to get a little action into this chapter. I know its suppose to have romance in it. But you know, I'm a guy. I like romance as much as the next guy, pertaining that the romance involves some skull crushing and bone breaking.

**Saxyguy- **Shut up. This is my chapter I don't want to here any complaining.

**Raaven- **Alright. sits down and watches Shaun Of The Dead

**Saxyguy- **We don't anything from Naruto but Enishi, Satoshi and their made up jutsu's.

Chapter 6

Three days later: in training

"Alright you maggots listen up!" Anko yelled, bringing all activity in the clearing to a halt. "The Chuunin exams are coming up soon and I want you three to take them."

"FINALLY!" Satoshi yelled as he thrust a fist into the air. "No more D rank missions!"

"Here are the forms." Anko said as she handed a packet of paper to each of them. "Go to room 301 in the academy tomorrow morning at 7:00 am."

The next day

As Satoshi, Enishi, and Haku walked up to the large crowd gathered outside of the room marked 301, they all smirked realizing that they were still on the second floor. Keeping silent, Enishi led the team past the door to the stairs.

As they reached the foot of the stairs, Sasuke spoke to the two "genin" guarding the door.

"We know this isn't really room 301 so why don't you drop the genjutsu?"

Team 11 froze. Haku sighed and shook her head in defeat while Satoshi and Enishi both smacked a hand across their faces in frustration before they all went back and joined the crowd.

"Oi! Sasuke. Did you ever stop to think that maybe there was a reason we kept walking in silence?" Satoshi asked.

"No, not really."

"The genjutsu was meant to remove the completely hopeless cases. Congratulations on making that effort futile." Enishi explained, making Sasuke's face burn in humiliation.

"That's it! You and me right now!" Sasuke yelled, pointing a finger at Enishi while everyone else looked on.

"Give it up. It's not worth getting beat again." Enishi replied as he turned and led team 11 up to the third floor.

_'No one embarrasses the Uchiha like that. I will beat you Enishi!'_

Five minutes later

The entire rookie 12 entered the testing room in one group. Team 11 immediately split form the rest of the group to avoid unwanted attention. They looked on as a silver haired young man approached the group they had just left and reproached them for all the noise they were making. Satoshi detected a flash of movement to his left as one of the Oto genin charged at the group. Satoshi pointed out the charging nin to Enishi as he lashed out with **Kage Kitsune Te **to trip the Oto genin up while Enishi completed his hand seals and wrapped the falling nin up with **Kusari no Jutsu- Maku**.

The entire room went silent as Satoshi, Enishi, and Haku all approached the fallen nin. Enishi bent down and lifted the boy with one arm. Turning to the rest of the room, Enishi spoke.

"Who does he belong to?" Enishi asked, indicating the captured nin. "Speak quickly or he dies."

"He's ours." The rest of the Oto team replied as they came forward to retrieve their teammate.

Enishi dropped the boy at the feet of the rest of the Oto team and turned his back on them to walk away. _'Now I have to go wash my hands…'_

While Enishi's back was turned, the remaining male Oto nin made the mistake of moving to attack Enishi. Satoshi's hands flashed through hand seals so quickly that they blurred.

"**Kusari no Jutsu- Zen!**" Satoshi announced as one of the chains on his pants unhooked and lashed down in a vertical arc and shattered several floor tiles in front of the shocked nin. "That was a very bad idea." Satoshi remarked as he grasped the end of the chain and drew it back to him. "Be glad I did it or Enishi would have killed you."

At that moment, there was an explosion of smoke as several Chuunin and Jonin appeared at the front of the room. The largest of them stepped forward.

"Alright, listen up!" the man yelled, causing the room to fall silent. "My name is Ibiki and I will be the proctor for the first test! All of you will approach this table and draw a number. You will use that number to find your seat. Anyone not in your seat and silent in the next five minutes will fail right along with their teams. Go!" After five minutes, Ibiki moved to the front of the room again. "Alright here are the rules. Don't question me. If you do, you fail. There are ten questions; each correct answer is worth one point. You need six points to pass. You lose one point\ every time you are caught cheating. So that means if you're caught more than four times, you fail! Do not argue with the proctors on this, we see all." Ibiki said as he passed out the test. "You may now begin."

_'Figures, both Enishi and I are skilled in up front fighting. We're almost useless at information gathering.' _ Satoshi thought.

_**'Did it ever occur to you that I might know the answers?' **_Yoshihime asked.

_'Honestly, no. Would you help me?'_

_**'Sure. I've wanted to show up Kyuubi for a while now.'**_

Haku

_'No normal genin should be able to answer these. Lucky me, I'm actually intelligent.' _Haku thought to herself as she began scribbling furiously.

Enishi

_'Damn, so how do I cheat without getting caught? __All of my jutsu are combat type, none really suited for a situation like this…' _It was then that Enishi noticed the bead of sweat on his arm moving. It seemed to spell out the answer to the first question. _'Haku, if we pass this test, I will personally ensure that Satoshi gives you the best night of your life.'_

Thirty minutes later, the entirety of team 11 had finished the exam, Haku stared off into space while Satoshi and Enishi both went to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, Ibiki stood up again.

"Alright you shrimps, listen up! Its time for the tenth question! But before we begin there are some new rules. Before I give you the question, you must choose weather to accept it or not. If you choose to reject the question, you fail immediately. If you accept the question and get it wrong, you may never take the genin exam again."

One of the genin in the back jumped to his feet. "How can you do that?"

"You fail. I told you at the beginning no questions. Now, anyone who wants to reject the question, raise your hand now and you may leave."

One by one, genin began to raise their hands and leave. After a few minutes, no one else raised their hand.

"Is that all?" Ibiki asked.

Shaking, Naruto began to raise his hand.

**Raaven- **Sorry about the long wait for these chapters that are coming up. Saxyguy and me have been busy for a bit with the house and a few other things. I've been having to see my girlfriend who lives a couple hours drive away.

**Saxyguy- **And doing things in the back of my car with her.

**Raaven- **Shut up! Anyways, I thought you all just might have wanted to know the reasons why we've been kind of sloppy with the updates so much. Well we've been hanging with our homies and a few incidents here and there have caused more problems than they should have.

**Saxyguy-** Like that one incident with the mailman being confused for a police officer… Good times. That and the constant partying and passing out doesn't help either. Hey who said you can't be cool and be an Otaku. If there is, someone show me that law.

**Raaven- **Anyways, again we're sorry. We're going to try and still update as much as possible.


	8. Chuunin Exams Part 2

**Saxyguy – **Sup peoples! My co-author Raaven finally got back from Texas so we can continue the story. I'm gonna start this chapter off but the rest will be Raaven.

**Raaven – **Fuck yeah! Time to write about killing and pain!

**Saxyguy – **shakes head Try to remember that children may be reading this.

**Raaven – **blinks What? Children surf this site? How aren't we in jail then?

**Saxyguy – **You can thank me for that one. Do you realize how many lawyers I had to call to save our bacon?

**Raaven – **One?

**Saxyguy – **Try thirty-seven. So try to keep a lid on it.

**Raaven – **grumbles I'll write my chapter my way dammit.

**Saxyguy – **Whatever. Walks off to smoke a cigarette

Chapter 7

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, Satoshi jumped out of his seat and unhooked one of his chains. Holding the chain by one end he snapped the other end into the back of Naruto's raised hand.

"OW! Fuck Satoshi, that hurt!" Naruto shouted, cradling his obviously broken hand.

"I'll do worse if you ever even think of quitting again."

"How do you know that was what I was going to say? For all you know I could've had a speech prepared to end this nightmare!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his hand. Wrapping his other hand around the wounded one, Naruto reset the bone without even flinching.

Just then a large black ball of fabric smashed through one of the windows. It hit the ground and rolled to a stop at Ibiki's feet. Everyone stared at the ball for a second before it exploded, hurling out four kunai to nail into the floor and ceiling, holding up a black banner that read 'Proctor for the second exam, the sexy kunoichi Anko.' The entire room gazed at the banner, wondering where Anko was. There was a crash from the back of the room, causing everyone to spin around to see that Enishi had disappeared behind the back table.

Haku and Satoshi both rolled their eyes as the rest of the genin got up to see what happened.

As it turned out, Anko had tackled Enishi and currently had him pinned to the floor, covering his lips with her own.

Satoshi sighed and got up. He walked over behind Anko and used **Kage** **Kitsune** **Te** to lift Anko off of Enishi and deposit her back at the front of the room, causing her to pout.

"No fair. We never interrupt you and Haku." Anko said, causing Haku to blush.

"True but Haku and I never delay anything important just to make out." Anko wiped her mouth as she returned to the front of the banner. She gracefully through her arm to her side.

"I am the proctor for the second exam, Anko." Everyone looked over at the crazy woman who had just destroyed a wall and made out with one of the students. "Everyone out of their seats and follow me!" she ordered without a second thought. Everyone stood up silently and walked away from the desk and followed Anko out the large hole in the wall. Satoshi and Haku walked to her left while Enishi walked to her right. Satoshi took a quick glance to see that Anko was gripping Enishi's hand. It wasn't long before the came to a fenced off forest, but this forest was different than any other. The trees had to be at least two hundred fifty feet tall and it was dark inside as far as Satoshi could see. Anko let go of Enishi's hand to stand in front of the group to look back at everyone.

"Wonder what we're doing in here," Enishi said to Satoshi.

"You got me beat," said his friend.

"Welcome to the second part of the exam known as 'The Forest Of Death'. Each cell will be given a scroll. There are two in total. One is the Earth scroll and the second is the Heaven scroll. Your job is two get both scrolls. You will have to battle the other cells for their scrolls in an attempt to find the scroll you need. At the end, the cells without scrolls will be disqualified. Does everyone understand that?" The sea of heads nodded. Everyone knew how Anko got when she was mad and nobody wanted to piss her off. "Now if you would send someone over to pick up your scroll." Haku placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. He turned over to look in her eyes.

"I'll get it," she said and walked off to the small hut.

"One other thing," Anko said, interrupting everyone's conversations. "Don't open the scrolls until you reach the tower in the center of the forest or you're disqualified."

"Best be safe in here Naruto. I want another chance to face Sasuke." Enishi's eyes turned into a deadly stare. "Don't ruin that for me." Naruto shivered.

"Not a problem," he said with a goofy smile.

"Good," said Enishi and walked over to Anko. She was quick to grab his hand again and pull him into another kiss, needless to say, he wasn't going to deny. Everyone was kind of weirded out to see their hard pressed teacher kissing someone.

Anko pulled back before addressing the assembled genin once more. "Each of the cells has been assigned a gate, and each gate is approximately the same distance from the tower. You have five days to reach the tower. Anyone who doesn't reach the tower in five days is disqualified. Follow the assistant proctors to your starting locations. Good luck."

With that the group of genin split to follow their assigned proctor to their gates. Enishi, Satoshi and Haku stood in front of their designated gate. Satoshi shot Enishi a thumbs up and Enishi returned it with a smile. They could here the countdown beginning from the tower in the middle of the forest. There was a shrill beep letting the cells know to take off. The gates open and all the genin were off in a split second. Satoshi, Haku and Enishi both jumped from tree to tree effortlessly, feeling the wind blow in their faces as they did.

"So let's go find our first victims," Enishi said.

"I'm cool with that," Satoshi said and Haku nodded in agreement. A few minutes into and they could hear slight murmuring. Enishi pointed up and they ran up the trees, swiftly planting themselves in the branches of the trees.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Temari asked when they came into view. "It seems we've been going this way for ages."

"Yes I'm sure," Gaara said in his usual emotionless tone. Kankuro followed behind the two. He had been listening to them since the beginning of the exam and it was beginning to annoy him greatly. With a signal the three fell from the tree. Falling involved a lot less sound and was quicker. In a heartbeat the battle was on. Haku dealt a swift kick to Tamari that sent her flying into a tree. She was quick to pick herself up and unfold her unusually large fan. Enishi planted both feet firmly on Kankuro's shoulders and wrapped a chain around his neck. Satoshi launched several chains Gaara's way. A sand developed around Gaara and knocked the chains away.

"What the hell was that?" Satoshi asked as if anyone would answer him.

"The first bugs to arrive," he said turning to face Satoshi. Satoshi performed his hand signs in rapid succession.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In an instant a large fox appeared before them. A small smile spread across Gaara's face.

"Nice jutsu," he said. "Let me show you mine!" Almost in an instant sand bound the fox to the ground and began to wrap itself around the fox.

"What is going on?" Satoshi said, leaping back as the sand went to grab for him. He dismissed the fox and bumped into Enishi.

"What about the other guy?" Satoshi asked, looking up at him.

"He's taking a little nap and will awaken shortly." The two could Haku in the background fighting off Temari, but dared not turn from their deadly foe. "So, do we go with our excellent teamwork on this one?" Enishi said with a smile.

"Why not? It's been a while since training." They both took off in opposite directions. This Gaara had not expected. He took a quick look at both of them. Both were doing hand signs .

"Kusari No Jutsu Zan!" They both said simultaneously. Chains unhooked from their pants and lashed out at Gaara from all directions. Again they were blocked by the sand. The smile that Gaara had had now faded into the distance and his eyes turned into a blood thirsty stare. The sand exploded and knocked both chains to the ground. He looked at both of them and then disappeared. He was quick to appear and pick up Kankuro and Temari leapt next to him, bleeding from her head. Haku returned to Satoshi's side.

"I have no reason to waste my time with you. I have a different mission to be on." With that they disappeared entirely in a burst of sand leaving the three standing.

"What do you think he meant by different mission?" Enishi asked. Satoshi shrugged.

"I know about as much as you."

**Raaven – **Ooooh. Things are starting to get all action like.

**Saxyguy-** I'll agree its getting better.

**Raaven- **And its all because I'm back in town. Woot. lights cigarette Oh god I've been looking forward to that all chapter.

**Saxyguy- **Well its good to have you back on the writing team. I thought I was gonna have to find a replacement.

**Raaven- **gone to rave in D.C. WHOOOO!!!

**Saxyguy-** sigh Well at least he was able to stay in his chair to write the chapter.


	9. Chuunin Exams Part 3

**Saxyguy – **Well Raaven and Anko are still in DC raving… That leaves me here…alone…and friendless…*sigh*

**Haku – **What about me?

**Saxyguy – **Yeah, well, I really like you and all, but you're not my co-author! What if he left me again? What if he doesn't return?!?!?

**Haku – **Ummmm, Saxyguy?

**Saxyguy – **I was so bored when he was gone! There was no one to write the chapters with me and discuss them! I mean, I don't know what I mean! *lights bowl in panic attack mode and continues to freak out*

**Haku – **Are you turning gay on me?

**Saxyguy - ***Still freaking out while smoking*

**Haku – **There's no way he's gay after all we did!

**Raaven - ***Appears with Anko* No, he just easily freaks out is all.

**Saxyguy – **RAAVEN! *tackles and hugs*

**Raaven - ***slips bowl out of Saxyguy's hand and begins puffing* GET OFF OF ME!!! I KEEL YOU!!!

**Haku and Anko – ***Can't look away*Naruto and company are not owned by the somewhat gay couple, All OC's however are!

**Raaven – **I'M NOT GAY!!!! And neither is he? Are you?

**Saxyguy - ***smiles evilly* Wouldn't you like to know?

**Anko and Haku –***Blushes as perverted images run through their heads*

*Off in a distant mountain Raaven's scream echoes*

Chapter 8

The cell was again jumping around in the trees looking for any other genin that could be in the area. They had been there for two days fending off giant animals. They had all come to the conclusion that the animals had been tampered with in order to grow to that size. At night they all took shifts when it came to guarding so they wouldn't get robbed of their scroll. In this case it was Satoshi's turn as he sat in the tree silently.

"A quiet night huh?" asked a voice that nearly made him jump out of his skin. He turned around to see Enishi looking at him in the face.

"You're a quick bastard!" Satoshi yelled as quiet as he could. All Enishi could do was smile to his friend.

"Yeah, but like I said, a quiet night!"

"Yes it is. A little to quiet for a battleground. Safe to say that somewhere out there someone is being spied on, whether it's us or not." Enishi nodded in agreement.

"Well it's my turn for shift so if you want to go to your cuddle bunny you can." Satoshi swung a chain at Enishi who ducked quickly enough for it to hit the tree.

"I hate you," Satoshi said jokingly. Enishi smiled.

"I hate me too." Satoshi fell to the ground and landed softly next to Haku. As he lay down he could hear noises in the bushes. He looked up wondering if Enishi could hear the noise from all the way up there. Slowly he lie down and let his eyes droop closed.

In the shadow of the night three black figures moved around the camp site, silently. One scaled the tree with a rubber like body. The other two moved in closer to Satoshi and Haku who were lying on the ground. The shine of a kunai was visible in the moonlight as one of the black figures made his way to them. There was a flash of light as the kunai descended in a swift arc, aimed directly for Satoshi's neck.

The kunai impacted with a wet squish and blood was shot into the air. Haku started awake as she felt something wet spray across the back of her neck. Seeing the nin crouched over her, Haku reacted. Whipping out four senbon, she stuck them into pressure points on the boy's body effectively paralyzing him. She glanced over her shoulder to see what had soaked her back and screamed.

Satoshi was laying there in a growing pool of blood.

Enishi spun around at Haku's scream, just in time to notice the genin sneaking up on him. Efficient as ever, Enishi quickly sent the nin on a one way trip to a crater in the ground.

As Haku regained her wits, she felt a presence behind her. She jumped forward and spun around, unleashing a double fistful of senbon at the unfortunate boy. Her eyes narrowed as the boy deflected her attack with a bloody kunai. "YOU! You killed him didn't you?!" she yelled, catching Enishi's attention.

"Wait, what? Who got killed?!" Enishi asked without turning from his fight.

"The bastard killed Satoshi!" Haku screamed as she began two separate sets of one handed seals. She completed one set first and called out her jutsu. "Hyoton: Issen Koorihari!" causing a complete dome of needles to appear around the shadowed nin before they crashed together, leaving no room for escape. As the dust settled, Haku finished her second set on one handed seals. "Hyoton: Satsu Koori Yari!" she called out, creating a large icicle out of the shards left over from her first attack and launched it at where she guessed the boy to be. As the dust settled once more, the moon moved from behind the clouds, illuminating the clearing and allowing Haku to see the extent of the damage she had caused. She recognized the nin as she surveyed the results of her attacks. 'Kabuto… why?"

Kabuto slumped to the ground, ice needles stuck all over his body and the ice spear imbedded in his left torso. "Wouldn't you like to know." Kabuto said as he removed the ice spear and healed the gaping hole in his body. Slowly standing, he began to remove the ice needles while glaring at Haku. "I didn't expect you to become that strong when he died. I guess I'll have to stop holding back then." Kabuto said as he performed a few hand seals.

"Then I guess I'll just have to step in now." Satoshi said as he dropped from the trees and landed on Kabuto's shoulders, wrapping one of his chains around Kabuto's neck and beginning to strangle him.

Kabuto grabbed the chain and flipped Satoshi onto the ground in front of him. "So you're alive… guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"You won't get a next time." Satoshi said as he charged Kabuto, who leaped away into the surrounding woods. Haku and Satoshi immediately gave chase.

With Enishi

'_Kill him! He helped kill your best friend!'_ shouted the voice in Enishi's head.

Enishi held his head in pain as he fought off his evil alter ego. Looking up at the rubber-like nin in front of him, Enishi glared. "You will tell me where your scroll is. If you tell me now I will kill you swiftly."

"Ha! Like you could ever come close to harming me!"

Enishi's eyes turned yellow as he tapped into the cursed tattoos on his arm. He sped through some hand seals before growling out his jutsu.

"Kuroi no Jutsu: Kyofu!" Enishi spoke with a large flare of killing intent. The jutsu caused a bottle of liquid nitrogen to appear in Enishi's hand.

The nin in front of him began to sweat. "What are you?!" The nin asked in a panic.

"Your worst nightmare." Enishi responded from behind the terrified youth. The boy screamed as Enishi doused him in liquid nitrogen. "Chemistry 101: what happens when you rapidly cool rubber?" Enishi growled as he kicked the nin to the ground. The boy screamed in pain as his body rapidly hardened. "Where is your scroll?" Enishi repeated as he drew a chain from his pants.

"I'll never tell you." The boy gasped.

"Have it your way." Enishi sneered as he smashed the chain down on the boy's hand, shattering it. The boy howled in pain as blood gushed up into Enishi's face. "Now this can be easy or hard. It's your choice. But know that I will continue to break parts of you until you tell me what I want to know."

With Satoshi and Haku

Satoshi and Haku caught up with Kabuto in a clearing. They both charged at him, only for him to turn and activate his chakra scalpel technique. The fighting was intense until Kabuto found an opening in Haku's defense and severed the tendons in both of her legs. As she fell, Haku snatched up a kunai and buried it in his wrist, nailing his right hand to his side. Kabuto leaped back, causing the knife to rip out of his flesh, spraying Haku with blood. As Satoshi charged again, Kabuto turned and fled. Kabuto easily outdistanced Satoshi and vanished into the surrounding dark. Giving up on finding the elusive nin, he headed back toward where he left Haku. He arrived and pulled her onto his back to carry her back to Enishi. On the way back they heard a blood-curdling scream. The scream of someone who knew they were about to die. Haku gave Satoshi a startled look. "What was that?"

"I don't know but I came from our camp." Satoshi responded as he dashed off.

When they arrived in the clearing, Haku and Satoshi saw Enishi standing over one of the nin from Kabuto's cell holding a bloody kunai, the other nin was nowhere in sight.

"Enishi?" Satoshi began as he approached his friend. Enishi's head snapped up at the sound of Satoshi's voice, his eyes glowing a sickly yellow. "What happened?"

Enishi held up a scroll. "I found the one we needed." Enishi growled out, his voice getting progressively calmer as the color of his eyes slowly swirled and reverted to their normal color.

"Let's hurry up and get to the tower. This forest gives me the creeps." Haku stated as Satoshi gently lowered her off of his back. Enishi approached and ducked under one of her arms as Satoshi did the same on her other side. Together the three nin leaped off toward the tower.

They got about halfway there before Haku and Enishi collapsed in exhaustion. Satoshi wasn't in any better shape.

"How much time do we have left?" Haku asked as they rested.

"Barely thirty minutes." Satoshi responded as he started some hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a four tailed kitsune the size of a truck appeared next to him. Satoshi loaded them all onto the kitsune and ordered it off to the tower.

At the tower

Anko stood outside the tower, worry plain on her face. "Where are they? They should've been here by now." She wondered. She looked down at her watch, noting that they had less then five minutes left in the test. _'I heard Oro-teme was spotted here… I hope he didn't get to them…' _Anko thought to herself as she turned to head back inside. When she reached the door, she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around and gasped at the sight before her.

**Saxyguy – **Evil Cliffhanger no Jutsu!

**Raaven, Haku, and Anko - ***Rolls eyes*

**Raaven – **Baka! You should take this more seriously!

**Saxyguy – **I don't wanna hear it from you mister I skipped town for Texas in the middle of the night without telling anybody.

**Raaven – **…

**Haku – **Review or the authors will sic Itachi on you!


	10. Chuunin Exams Part 4

**Saxyguy – **Sup folks we're back again!

**Raaven – **When are we gonna get to see my writing again?

**Saxyguy – **Well if you ever made and effort to hang out often enough to write we'd see a bit more of you. Remember this is on MY laptop.

**Raaven – **Annnd, your point is?

**Saxyguy – **That I'm not loaning you something this expensive just so you can write more. Sparks a blunt and passes it to Raaven

**Raaven – **takes a drag and then passes it back to Saxyguy, only to be intercepted by Anko HEY! Since when did you smoke?

**Anko – **Since a while ago. puffs blunt. A lot happened while you were in Texas. passes blunt to Haku

**Haku – **takes a drag and passes it to Saxyguy He's the one who got us started. Anyway, Raaven and Saxyguy don't own Naruto so don't sue them.

**Anko – **Not that you'd get much anyway. They do, however, own Satoshi and Enishi and all the original jutsu that they use. So if you wanna use 'em, ask ya mooks!

**Raaven – **glares at Saxyguy We're gonna hafta have a little talk about you starting other people smoking behind my back.

Chapter 9

Anko came face to face with her cell, and they looked terrible. From the looks of it, Haku couldn't even walk without help and all of them looked like they had jumped into a pool full of blood.

"What happened?" Anko asked as Haku's eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out.

"You remember Kabuto?" Enishi asked.

"Vaguely. Why?" Anko asked, wondering how he connected to the issue at hand.

"He isn't genin level. He's somewhere near elite jounin. The rest of his cell is dead though, and I have reason to believe that he isn't as loyal as he wants us to think he is." Satoshi replied, supporting Haku and Enishi.

"Well you're just in time. Let's get you inside and patched up. Did you get the scrolls?"

"Barely. Kabuto severed all the tendons in Haku's legs and Enishi had to draw heavily on his curse." Satoshi said as Anko took Enishi from him and they began to walk inside.

"We have to delay the exam for a few hours anyway; Oro-teme was spotted in the forest. He attacked Kakashi's team and gave Sasuke the cursed mark. He left and ultimatum against canceling the exam but it's up to Hokage-sama." Anko said as she led them to the infirmary.

Infirmary

Haku was healed rather quickly by the available medic nin and they gave Satoshi and Enishi soldier pills for their chakra drain. They couldn't do anything for Enishi's mental stress over using Kuroi no Jutsu. Once they were done they rushed to the stadium for the preliminaries. They arrived just as the first match was being announced.

"First match: Haruno Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura and Ino both jumped into the arena and took ready stances in front of Hay ate. He announced the start of the match and they both began basic techniques. They match demonstrated that both of the kunoichi had a good grasp of the basics, but neither had what it took to advance and the match ended with a double knockout.

"Second Match: Tsuchi Kin versus Nara Shikamaru."

The two jumped into the ring and got in their battle ready stances. The battle ended quickly and spectacularly. Shikamaru drew his shadows down the strings that extended from her body to him and ended up throwing a couple of kunai. Shikamaru gave her the command to lean backward to avoid them and she ended up bashing her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Third Match: Inuzuka Kiba versus Uzumaki Naruto."

This battle was one that did last a bit showing what both sides had to bring to the table. Kiba with his jutsu that involved his pet Akamaru and Naruto trying to prove to everyone once again, that he was a force to be reckoned with. The match ended up with Kiba as a knockout with Naruto doing his Uzumaki Barrage attack.

"Fourth Match: Uchiha Sasuke versus Mori no Enishi."

Sasuke and Enishi jumped into the arena and stood facing each other. Sasuke smirked. "I finally get to kick your ass for disrespecting the Uchiha."

Enishi stared at Sasuke with cold eyes. "You can try." Enishi said as he settled into his stance. He balanced on the balls of his feet in a crouch, left arm fully extended toward Sasuke, right arm cocked back above his head. "I've kicked your ass before and I'll do it again."

Sasuke threw a handful of shuriken at Enishi, trying to buy some time to complete a jutsu. Enishi smirked and pulled two chains from his pants and used them to swat the shuriken out of the air like it was nothing. Sasuke finished his jutsu and fired twelve small fireballs at Enishi. Enishi slammed a palm into the ground and raised a wall of earth to block the jutsu while he wrapped the two chains around his hands like brass knuckles.

"I'll tell you what Sasuke-chan. I won't attack you or use jutsu for your next four attacks. If you haven't defeated me by then, get ready for pain. Because I'm sick of holding back." Enishi said in a voice laced with killer intent.

Sasuke smirked as he flew through some hand seals before firing a huge fireball at Enishi. Enishi dove to one side to avoid being barbecued. Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "You made a bad choice baka. I'm going to destroy you." Sasuke said as he charged. Sasuke threw a volley of kunai, which Enishi deflected using his chain gauntlets. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and vanished from sight. He reappeared under Enishi's guard and kicked him on the chin, sending him upward. Sasuke appeared behind Enishi and prepared for a big move, until black flame like marks started to crawl across his skin. Sasuke grimaced in pain and forcibly suppressed the curse mark before beginning his combo. He planted a hand against Enishi's back and spun himself to kick at Enishi's left side only to be blocked. Sasuke pushed off Enishi's blocking arm and brought his left hand around in a spinning haymaker aimed at Enishi's jaw, and was blocked again. Growling in frustration, Sasuke lashed out with his right foot at Enishi's stomach and Enishi grabbed his foot. Enishi gave Sasuke a superior smirk before he spun around and hurled Sasuke at the floor. Sasuke slammed into the ground hard enough to crack the tiles, then Enishi landed a brutal axe kick on his torso, forcing the boy deeper into the floor. Enishi hopped back.

"That was you four moves Sasuke-chan and I'm still standing. Prepare yourself for pain." Enishi said. Sasuke climbed back to his feet to see Enishi flying though hand seals at an amazing rate. "Kusari no Jutsu: Zan!" Enishi shouted, causing the chains on his pants to detach themselves and lash out at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged like his life depended on it, because it probably did.

_'How did he get this powerful? He wasn't near this strong when we last sparred…' _Sasuke thought as he dodged another swinging chain.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was fighting a bushin. The real Enishi was behind him forming more hand seals. "Kusari no Jutsu: Saku!" He shouted, piercing Sasuke's right shoulder with a chain, causing the boy to cry out and fall to his knees. Enishi didn't waste any time starting another set of seals. "Kusari no Jutsu: Garami!" Enishi said darkly. One of the free chains laying on the ground from his earlier jutsu lifted off the ground and wrapped around Sasuke's neck and lifted him into the air. Enishi unwrapped the chain around his right hand and smashed it into Sasuke's left leg shattering his femur. Sasuke clutched at the chain strangling him as he struggled to breathe, let alone scream at the excruciating pain he was in. Enishi brought the chain back like a whip and snapped it into Sasuke's right knee, turning the kneecap into powder. As he brought the chain back once more, it snagged on something, causing Enishi to look back to see Anko with the chain wrapped around her hand.

"That's enough Enishi. You've already won." Anko said as tears streamed down her face at the look of utter hatred in Enishi's eyes.

"Fine. But never interfere in one of my fights again." Enishi said coldly as he dropped Sasuke from fifteen feet up and summoned his chains back to his pants. Enishi returned to the catwalk only to be confronted by Satoshi.

"What the fuck was that?!" Satoshi yelled. "That was way over the top! I would understand you doing that to Oto shinobi, but Sasuke-kun is from out village you ass!"

"Do not question me. I will do as I please and no one will stop me." Enishi said coldly before walking away.

Sasuke was carted off by medical shinobi as the board cycled through names once more.

"Next match: Mori no Satoshi versus Sabaku no Gaara."

Saxyguy – And that's the chapter folks! Yes I do have a plan and a reason for Enishi acting the way he does, but you mooks will have to wait until later to find out. .

Raaven – I notice you didn't say anything about how long it took you to finish this… Sparks bowl and takes a drag.

Haku – Steals bowl from Raaven and takes a drag. Hey! We all know Saxyguy's lazy, but that's what makes him so cute. Hugs Saxyguy tightly.

Anko – Oh well, guess the only thing left to say is Review ya mooks! Takes bowl from Haku.

Saxyguy – I promise that there will be at least two more chapters before I leave for boot camp in April, then all my stories are going on hiatus for eight weeks until I finish basic training. After that I should be able to get back to writing, but no guarantees.


	11. Chuunin Exams: End of Prelims

Chapter 10

Satoshi and Gaara jumped down into the arena and stood facing one another. Gaara crossed his arms and glared balefully while Satoshi lit a cigarette. Satoshi calmly inspected Gaara's stance as he tried to figure out a way to beat his sand.

'_Last time Kuchiyose no Jutsu was useless… Blunt force did next to nothing to the sand… I could try fire, sand does turn to glass at high temperatures. But what do I have that's hot enough…' _Satoshi though as he smoked his cigarette. The proctor looked at both fighters, checking to see if they were ready. Satoshi finished his cigarette in one drag and flicked the butt out before nodding. Gaara nodded his readiness as well.

"Fifth match: Mori no Satoshi versus Sabaku no Gaara. Hajime!" The proctor shouted before wisely jumping back.

Satoshi immediately began a set of hand seals, even managing to keep them up as he dodged Gaara's sand. "Katon Hi no Jigoku!" Satoshi shouted as he finished his seals. "Dankai San!" Satoshi shouted forming a flaming sphere similar to Rasengan in his hand. He sidestepped another strike from Gaara's sand before throwing the sphere at his opponent.

Gaara didn't even flinch as she flaming ball impacted on his sand shield, fusing a small section into useless glass.

'_Hmmm… gotta be hotter…' _Satoshi thought before starting another set of seals. Suddenly, Gaara's sand caught up to him. It formed into a spear-like shape just before slamming into his stomach, piercing clean through his torso. Gaara smirked until he heard Satoshi shout again. "Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!"

Gaara looked up to see a dragon made of flame descending on him. The sand reacted and saved him from being roasted alive. Gaara had to move quickly after the jutsu finished to avoid being crushed as the sand turned glass crashed to the ground. _'There's no way he has enough chakra to turn all of my sand to glass like this…' _Gaara thought as he hurled his sand at the ceiling to swat Satoshi like a fly.

Suddenly, Satoshi appeared in front of Gaara with his hands in the tiger seal.

"Dankai Go." Satoshi said. A massive explosion of flame followed, leading everyone to believe it was a suicide attack. When the dust settled, Satoshi was still standing like nothing had happened and Gaara, minus his gourd, was surrounded by a sphere of glass.

Gaara drew a kunai and shattered the sphere. "I commend you on your rather ingenious method of getting around my defense." Gaara said, shocking the hell out of Temari and Kankuro. "Let's us see who is better between us then." He finished before lunging forward and swiping at Satoshi with his kunai. Satoshi blocked the strike with is own kunai before jumping back and taking a chain from his pants. The spun it around his left hand like Enishi had done and flipped his kunai into a reverse grip. Gaara drew a second kunai and the two nin disappeared. Even some of the jounin had trouble tracking their movements. They blurred around for several minutes before appearing on the ceiling, pressing against each other's blades, trying to force the other back. Satoshi suddenly relaxed, allowing Gaara to push him back. He kept the chakra flow to his feet so he simply flattened against the ceiling before kicking Gaara's feet free. Gaara's eyes grew and he slapped his left hand against the ceiling and charged chakra into his palm, saving him from a rather embarrassing fall. Satoshi grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt and allowed himself to fall from the ceiling. He slammed flush up against Gaara and pulled himself up with his left hand, bracing his knees on Gaara's thighs for balance. While Gaara had one hand occupied with holding them both up, Satoshi placed his kunai at his neck.

"Forfeit." Satoshi said before he felt a kunai poke him in the ribs.

"It appears we tied." Gaara said.

"The combatants are engaged in a neutral standoff. Both entrants advance to the next round." The proctor announced.

Satoshi pushed off of Gaara with his left hand and spread his arms to his sides, falling into a graceful back flip before landing in a crouch. Gaara simply dropped and executed a suna shushin back to his team. Satoshi rejoined Haku and Enishi only to have Haku glomp him.

"That was so cool!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly before kissing him.

"Showoff…" Naruto muttered. "Didn't even hold anything back for the main exams…"

"Hey! No one said we had to hold back, and against Gaara, if I had held back I'd be dog meat." Satoshi said before Haku captured his lips once more.

Naruto turned away. "Frigging goth gets all the luck…" He muttered to himself.

Unfortunately, one other heard him. _'Someone that cute, not to mention powerful, is still single?' _Kurenai thought to herself. _'I'll have to take him out if he passes…' _((A/N: Saxyguy – Yes Kurenai has a thing for younger men. That and I have never had any real love for the Asuma/Kurenai pairing. Also this fic, like all my others, uses what I consider to be Naruto's 'real' age; 15. He failed the exam three times before Iruka passed him, making him three years older then the other graduates. Meaning if everyone else was 12, Naruto would be 15. That and I decided to make Kurenai younger. So neener.))

By this time, Shino had finished off his opponent and returned to the stands. Chouji and Dosu were next. The match was relatively short, ending when Dosu channeled sound through Chouji's body and knocked him out. Neji and Hinata leaped into the arena. After several minutes, Neji revealed that he could see and close the tenketsu with his byakuugan. Shortly after that, Hinata forfeited to avoid major injury in a useless battle. After they cleared the arena, the proctor called Temari and Tenten into the arena. Their fight was severely lopsided considering that Temari could deflect all of Tenten's weapons. After several minutes of fighting, Tenten was left kneeling on the ground panting for breath while her opponent stood over her. The proctor called the match in Temari's favor. Next called was Lee and Haku.

"Tenth match: Mizu no Haku versus Rock Lee. Hajime!"

Lee immediately raised a hand. "Proctor-san, I refuse to fight such a youthful young lady as Haku-san. I forfeit!" He shouted before leaping back to stand next to his sensei, who gave him a thumbs up in approval.

Haku stood shocked for a moment before she moved to leave the arena.

"Alright." The proctor said with a sweat drop. "How about Mizu no Haku versus Sabaku no Kankuro." He said, calling Kankuro into the arena. "Eleventh match: Mizu no Haku versus Sabaku no Kankuro. Hajime!" the proctor shouted.

Kankuro smirked lecherously at Haku. "You're pretty. It's truly a shame that I'll have to hurt you." He said confidently as he pulled out Karasu.

Haku rolled her eyes in disgust. "You don't stand a chance of winning. Unless you enjoy humiliation, I suggest you withdraw from the match." Haku said as she slipped a hand into her sleeve and pulled out two glass vials of water and smashed them on the floor in front of her.

Kankuro frowned and launched a poison smoke bomb at the kunoichi in front of him. The bomb landed at Haku's feet and exploded, then the strangest thing happened. The smoke immediately funneled away from Haku and back toward Kankuro. As the puppet nin gasped in amazement, the poison cloud stretched into a thin tendril and flew directly down his throat.

"Common misconception: poison smoke is actually poison mist. I control water near me, so I control poison mist. You lose." Haku said as Kankuro fell to his knees hacking and coughing. He reached into his equipment pouch and pulled out a syringe, only to drop it when he fell to the ground on his face, out cold. Medic nin rushed in and injected antidote into the boy before carting him off to the infirmary to recover.

"That ends the preliminary matches. Would the winners please return to the arena for instruction on the finals." The proctor announced. All the winning genin leaped into the arena and stood before the proctor. "Now each of you will draw a number from this box." The proctor instructed as he passed the box to Naruto. "The number you draw will determine who you fight in the finals, which will be held a month from now to allow you all to recover and train for you matches. Remember to hold nothing back, you will be showcasing the strength of your entire village in the exams. You are dismissed. Good luck with your training."

The contestants left the arena and began to make their way out of the forest. On the way out, Satoshi grabbed Naruto while Anko and Enishi vanished into the woods, Anko looking very upset.

Satoshi, Naruto, and Haku

Satoshi packed a new pack of cigarettes and plopped down with his back against a tree. Haku immediately joined him as he finished packing his cigarettes and opened them, pulling out two and passing one to Haku before holding them out to Naruto. "Want one? I honor of you moving to the finals." Satoshi asked as he lit his smoke.

Naruto stepped forward and took a cigarette before sitting across from Satoshi and lighting it. "What do you want?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Honestly, I want you to stop hiding." Satoshi said as he puffed on his cigarette. "I've hung out with you all your life, and the only time I haven't seen you under that ridiculous genjutsu you keep up is when you were too young to know what chakra was."

Naruto sighed. "So that's what this is a about." Naruto said, his voice no longer saturated with cheerfulness. "You want me to be me, huh?"

"I know I do." Haku spoke for the first time. "I'm sick of watching you hide who you are behind some stupid mask." She said as she exhaled smoke.

"I guess if Haku agrees with you I have to huh?" Naruto said with a smirk as he formed the ram seal. "Kai."

The air around Naruto shimmered as his appearance changed. His sun-kissed hair was now streaked with red and fell just passed his shoulders. Flecks of red swam in his cerulean eyes and the baby fat all but vanished from his face. He wore a sleeveless black hoodie with a skull and crossbones on the front and fingerless mesh gloves that disappeared under his black and red arm warmers. He also wore black bondage pants with red stitching. The only things that didn't change were the cigarette he was smoking and his sandals. The chains on his pants clinked as he shifted position nervously, feeling completely exposed.

"So Konoha has another goth. I like it." Came a voice from the woods, causing them all to look over in shock to see Kurenai drop from the trees. A sparkle from one of Naruto's piercings caught Kurenai's eye, causing her to look for more. He had two bars in his right eyebrow as well as a nose ring on his left nostril. He had a bar that spanned the upper cartilage of his left ear, with four rings trailing from it's lower edge and a ball shaped dangle that had an astounding resemblance to the Yondaime's original jutsu, Rasengan.

"Kurenai-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a monotone, unsure how to react.

"It's not safe for genin to travel the forest alone, especially with Oro-teme wandering about. So I followed you to make sure you'd be safe." Kurenai replied as she walked over and sat next to Naruto. "By the way, I'd like to take you out to lunch to celebrate you moving on to the finals, seeing as how I know Kakashi won't." Kurenai said to Naruto, causing the younger nin to start in surprise.

"Nani?" Naruto asked, causing Kurenai to roll her eyes.

'_At least THAT hasn't changed. He's still adorably dense.' _Kurenai thought to herself. "Just come with me." She spoke as she rose. Naruto shrugged and stood to follow her as they both left.

"Followed us to keep us safe my ass…" Satoshi muttered as he stood and helped Haku to her feet. "Lets go home."

Enishi and Anko

The two nin stood several feet apart in a clearing. Enishi had his back to Anko, who looked about ready to cry again.

"Why did you do that to Sasuke?" Anko asked.

"I do not have to justify my actions to you." Enishi replied coldly as he flicked his zippo open with a metallic click before lighting his cigarette.

"Why are you acting this way? What happened to you?"

Enishi turned around and stared at Anko, and his eyes were filled with hate. "My father…" Was all he said before he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

When he left, Anko's legs collapsed, leaving her sobbing on her knees. _'What happened to him? What happened to the Enishi I love?' _She thought as she hugged her sides, as if trying to hold her breaking heart together.

**Saxyguy – That's a wrap folks!**

**Raaven – *silence***

**Saxyguy – *laughs nervously* anyway, sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but military life doesn't leave you with a lot of free time. I'm slowly working on all of my stories, and the updates will be out when they come out, so no whining!**

**Raaven – The only one here whining is you.**

**Saxyguy – I do not whine! We call it bitching in the Navy thank you very much.**

**Raaven – Same thing. *lights cigarette and walks off.***


	12. Chuunin Exams: Explination and Finals

**Chapter 11**

Kurenai and Naruto sat in a dango shop near Kurenai's apartment. They had just gotten their order when Anko stumbled in, clearly smashed. She staggered over to a booth in the back of the room and flopped onto the bench. Once seated, she crossed her arms on the table and dropped her head onto her crossed forearms. The waiter hurried over and she ordered without even looking up.

Naruto looked at Kurenai with concern. "Have you ever seen her like that?" Naruto asked.

"Not in a very long time." Kurenai replied. "Last time she did that to herself was when…" Kurenai muttered before her eyes widened in realization. "Excuse me Naruto-kun. I have to talk to her." Kurenai apologized as she rose.

"Not a problem. I know Anko-sensei fairly well myself." Naruto said as he rose with the older woman. "Let's go see if we can help her."

They could smell the sake rising off her before they even got within arm's reach of the woman. Kurenai also noted that the woman's shoulders were shaking. _'I haven't seen her cry since Oro-teme left…'_ Kurenai thought as she slid into the booth across from Anko.

Anko raised her head a fraction of an inch and looked up though her bangs as Naruto sat down next to Kurenai. Even though her hair, they could see the streaks of tears on her cheeks.

"Lea' me alone." Anko slurred. "I 'ust wanna be lef' alone…" She said before dropping her head back down, causing her now loose hair to pool on the table around her.

"No." Naruto said simply, causing the woman before them to look up. Danger flashed in her eyes before the crushing sadness returned once more. At this time the waiter brought her order of dango and two bottles of sake. Naruto swiped the sake before it could get anywhere near the depressed jounin.

"Gimme my sake…" Anko sighed, as if talking we nearly too much effort.

"You don't need anymore." Naruto replied.

"Anko-chan, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"Don' even play like you care." Anko snapped. "N…nothin matters anymore…" Anko trailed off before she slumped back, her bangs covering half of her face. That was when they noticed she wasn't wearing her hitai-ate.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I tol' you I din' wanna talk…" Anko slurred.

Naruto shot out of his seat and stepped around the table, shocking Kurenai. He reached down and jerked the drunk woman out of the booth by the front of her jacket. Bunching the front of her coat in his left hand, Naruto slapped her sharply across the face twice. "Snap out of it you stupid girl." Naruto commanded. "You have been through way too much shit to let whatever happened destroy you like this."

Anko sagged in his grip, looking like a puppet with its strings cut. "He hates me…" She sobbed out before dissolving into tears once more. Naruto pulled her close before swinging her legs up into his arms and holding her bridal style.

"Reach into my left hip pocket and grab my wallet." Naruto told Kurenai. She fished his wallet out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Pay for her meal. We need to take her home." Naruto said. They paid for both their meals before leaving the building. "Where does she live?"

"This way." Kurenai replied as she jumped to a nearby rooftop, followed by Naruto. They arrived at Anko's apartment in short order, and soon had the intoxicated jounin asleep.

"Can you take care of her by yourself for a while?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I have before. Where are you going though?" Kurenai asked.

"The only reason I could see Anko-sensei doing this, is if Enishi-teme did something stupid." Naruto said though gritted teeth. "I'm going to go beat the story out of him."

Elsewhere

Satoshi stood across from Enishi in a clearing not far outside of Konoha. "Why did you call me out here?" Satoshi asked. "Finally feel like explaining yourself?"

"You know why I did what I did." Enishi said simply.

"And lashing out at Anko-sensei like a spoiled child when she stopped you from murdering Sasuke-san? Did that make sense?"

"That was… unfortunate." Enishi said, his voice losing some of its ice. "It's getting worse. I wanted to talk one last time while I still have some of me left." Enishi said.

"Don't talk like that!" Satoshi shouted. "You're stronger then this! You've beaten the curse before!"

"It wasn't nearly this bad last time, and it almost killed me then." Enishi said. "After the finals, I'm leaving the village. Don't try to stop me, and don't come after me. I'm going to try to finish this for good. The only way to correct the corruption of the curse is to use it to kill the one who cursed you." Enishi said as he flicked open his zippo and lit a cigarette, prompting Satoshi to do the same. "Take care of An-chan for me. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me." Enishi continued sadly. "I don't know if she'll believe you or not, but tell her I'll always love her." Enishi said just above a whisper as he turned to leave. "See you in the finals." He finished, the ice returning to his voice as he leaped into the trees.

"Don't do anything stupid Enishi-kun." Satoshi whispered.

Naruto landed next to Satoshi with a soft thump. "Where is Enishi-teme?"

"You just missed him." Satoshi said sadly.

"Which way did he go? I owe the fucker a beating."

"Why?" Satoshi asked as he handed Naruto a smoke.

"Did he tell you what he did to Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked. "I had to carry her home, she was so drunk. Now tell me, why do you think she was drinking?"

Satoshi sighed. "Don't go after him. The way he is right now, the only people he wouldn't kill on sight would be Anko-sensei and maybe me."

"What happened in the forest? He wasn't like this when you went in." Naruto asked.

"Have you heard about the Kuroi Jutsu?" Satoshi asked.

"No. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a curse more than anything." Satoshi began. "The jutsu is incredibly powerful, and allows Enishi-kun to use some amazing techniques, but it twists part of your personality, forming an evil version of yourself in your psyche. The more you use the jutsu, the stronger you twisted side becomes, until eventually, the twisted portion of your mind takes over." Satoshi explained. "Enishi-kun was forced to use the Kuroi jutsu in the forest, and it pushed him almost to the breaking point. Right now, he's on the verge of losing himself to his dark half." Satoshi said. "If you face him in the finals and his eyes turn yellow during the fight, forfeit. At that point, he no longer recognizes friends, or even loved ones."

"If it's so bad, why are you leaving him alone?" Naruto asked.

"There is nothing I can do for him. As much as it pains me, this is his fight alone. He must win it." Satoshi said. "And this time, I'm not sure if he can…" Satoshi whispered.

Elsewhere

Enishi stood panting over the corpse of what could have been a deer, although it was hard to tell with how torn up the animal was.

'_That was far too close. I almost lost control on Sato-kun.' _Enishi thought as he tried to center himself.

'_**Why do you care for the boy so? No one cares for you.' **_A sinister voice in the back of Enishi's head spoke.

'_You're wrong. I will protect those precious to me. Even if it means I can't be with them.' _Enishi retorted as he clutched at his head in pain. Suddenly, Enishi straightened and a cold smirk crossed his features. "Fine, I won't kill them. Yet." He said to himself. "But when the time comes, I will destroy everything you hold dear. I WILL HAVE VENGENCE!" Enishi roared before he staggered back, as if struck by a blow. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head in agony once more. "Get… outta… my… HEAD!"

Anko's apartment

Kurenai looked over when she heard a knock at the window to see Naruto perched on the window ledge of Anko's sixth story apartment. She hurried over and opened the window, allowing the troubled goth into her friend's home.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked. "You look upset."

"What do you know about the Kuroi jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"The what?" Kurenai asked, causing Naruto to sigh.

"I don't really understand it myself, but I'll try to explain. Basically, Enishi-kun is cursed with a forbidden jutsu. Every time he uses this jutsu, it warps part of his mind, causing him to become bent on its power." Naruto said. "He was forced to use it in the forest, under extremely stressful circumstances, which makes the side effects even worse. Basically, Enishi-kun is fighting a war in his own mind with an evil version of himself, and from the looks of things, he's losing." Naruto said, his words tapering off to a whisper. "I'm sorry I can't do more. For Enishi-kun, for Anko-sensei, and most of all, for you Kure-chan. I wish I was able to stop this and put things back the way they were." Naruto whispered as he hung his head.

Kurenai stepped flush up against the teen, gently pushing him back onto Anko's couch before placing her knees on either side of his hips and sitting in his lap. She placed two fingers under his chin and gently tilted his head back, causing him to look her in the eye. "We all do the very best we can do with what we have." Kurenai said. Naruto began to open his mouth, but Kurenai placed a finger across his lips, silencing him. "This isn't the end. I'm sure we will find a way to make everything right again. We just need some time to think of what to do." Kurenai finished before replacing her finger on his lips with her own. "Now cheer up."

"I don't know if I can." Naruto sighed as he dropped his head back on the back of the couch.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder then." Was all the warning the young genin had before Kurenai leaned in and nipped at his neck. "After all, someone has to look after Anko-chan, so we've got all the time in the world." Kurenai whispered into his neck. She ran her tongue up the side of his neck before whispering in his ear. "Everything will turn out alright. Even if things have to get worse to get better, somehow, everything will be alright." Kurenai said.

She didn't know how right her words would turn out to be.

One month later

All the shinobi that passed the preliminaries gathered in the stadium, the only noticeably absent was Enishi. As the proctor for the tournament stepped forward to introduce himself and explain the rules, the ground at the edge of the group heaved up. The dirt crumbled away, leaving Enishi standing with his arms crossed and a baleful glare on his face.

"Now that we are all here, my name is Genma. The rules for this phase of the exams are the same as the last time. If I call a match, then the match is over. Do not question me or argue. My word on this is law." Genma explained. "Shikamaru and Temari, remain here. The rest of you report to the contestant box."

The match between Shikamaru and Temari was a long and drawn out affair, but far from boring. Both shinobi proved that they were a credit to their village and more then prepared for the responsibilities of leading a team through their brilliant use of strategy. In the end, Shikamaru backed Temari into a corner and caught her with his Kagemane no Jutsu, but had to forfeit for lack of chakra.

The proctor called Enishi and Dosu into the arena. Dosu jumped down to the floor while the ground in front of him heaved up and burst, revealing Enishi.

"Second Match: Enishi versus Dosu. Hajime!" Genma shouted before leaping back, knowing full well how much Enishi hated Oto nin.

He wasn't disappointed either. As soon as the match was called to a start, Enishi lunged forward. There was an uncanny grace in his assault, but none of his normal precision. He looked like an enraged lion, simply aiming to draw as much blood from his foe in as short a time as possible. Dosu dodged and blocked like his life depended on it, because he knew it did. He knew the second Enishi got him off balance for even an instant, the match would be over and he would be dead.

Even for all his effort, Dosu did not escape the first bout unscathed. When he finally managed to disengage from the other nin, numerous shallow cuts crisscrossed his arms. Enishi wasn't uninjured either, but if he felt his wounds, he gave no indication of it. The green haired teen grinned sinisterly as he licked some blood from the blade of the kunai in his hand.

"How did that feel Oto scum?" Enishi asked. "Do you want some more?" He finished as he launched himself forward to continue the fight.

The fight had more akin with a barroom brawl then a ninja match. Enishi didn't bother to use his impressive array of ninjutsu and showed no strategy whatsoever. Dosu, on the other hand, had no time for either, as Enishi kept him dodging and scrambling for his life.

The match ended anticlimactically. As Dosu stepped back to avoid another of Enishi's swipes with his kunai, his heel caught on a rock, sending the Oto genin stumbling back. Before he could even hope to catch his balance, Enishi had him by the throat. Genma opened his mouth to end the match just as Enishi plunged the blade into the other boy's chest.

The crowd sat silent in shock at the brutality displayed before them. Enishi dropped the boy's lifeless body and turned away to return to the contestant box.

The medic nin quickly removed the boy's body from the arena as the proctor called the next two contestants into the arena. Haku and Neji stood facing each other. Haku had a serene smile on her face, completely confident in her ability, while Neji looked somewhat disappointed to be fighting a girl.

"Fate has decided that you will lose today." Neji began.

"I don't believe in fate." Haku cut him off. "Fate is the first resort of the cowardly. Those too afraid to reach out and take what they can to improve themselves." She said harshly as the smile dropped from her face. "So come at me, coward. Let's see how far your fate takes you in the face of skill." She finished as she pulled a scroll out of her equipment pouch. She slapped her hand to the seal in the center and a huge amount of water gushed forth, turning the area immediately around her into a quagmire.

"Congratulations. You can make mud." Neji sneered. He activated his bloodline before charging at Haku. He had just entered the pool of mud and water surrounding her when a dome of mirrors formed around him.

"Foolish of you to openly charge into a foe when you don't know their capabilities." Haku remarked coldly as she stepped into one of the mirrors, causing her image to appear on all of them.

"I do not need to know your abilities. Fate has decreed that you will lose to me today and so you shall." Neji replied.

Haku sighed and pulled out a handful of senbon. "Is that all you ever talk about is fate?" She asked. "I used to be like you once. I thought that all ninja were simply tools to be used. But then I met Satoshi and he showed me that I can be more." She finished as senbon seemed to rain down on Neji from every angle.

The instant before the needle like weapons touched him, Neji spun activating the main families Kaiten technique. "This is an interesting jutsu, but no match for my defense."

"And pray tell, how long can you keep that defense up?" Haku asked. "From the look of it, it's a pure chakra move and a very costly one at that. Whereas this jutsu is mostly physical ability with a much lower chakra output." She said before launching another barrage of senbon at Neji, who replied with Kaiten once more.

'_Shit. She spotted the weakness in this move after seeing it only once. Now what?' _Neji thought. He caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and replied with a kunai only to catch three senbon in a tight grouping in between his shoulder blades. _'Does she know…?' _He thought as darkness ate at the edges of his vision and a sound like rushing water filled his ears.

Neji; the genius of the Hyuuga branch family fell face down in the mud, out cold.

"Shousha: Haku!"

Haku vanished in a burst of water, only to reappear next to Satoshi.

Naruto turned to Satoshi. "How do you want to do this?" He asked as they both leaped into the arena.

"I would say we showcase our abilities, but you'd win for sure as you can summon stronger Kitsune and your Katon Hi no Jigoku is more powerful…" Satoshi began.

"What if I limit myself to what you can accomplish?" Naruto asked as they walked to stand in front of the proctor.

"Now that has possibilities…" Satoshi mused. "But do we really want everyone to know what we can do?" He asked as he lit a cigarette before tossing the pack to Naruto.

"Good point…" Naruto replied as he caught the pack of smokes. Pulling a cig out, he lit it and tossed the pack back to Satoshi. "Why don't we summon two kitsune of equal power and let them fight for us?"

"I like that idea. Let's do that." Satoshi replied.

The proctor looked stunned that the two opponents spent so much time arguing how to fight their match.

Both black clad nin turned to the stunned jounin. "Well?"

"OH! Fourth match: Satoshi versus Naruto, Hajime!"

At the proctor's shout, each of them summoned a two tailed kitsune. The one next to Naruto was a golden color while the one next to Satoshi had ice blue fur. The two summons immediately understood their job and lunged at one another and began to wrestle.

Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves only to reappear next to Satoshi.

"Five ryo says Aoi-chan wins." Satoshi offered as he pulled a little orange book from his pocket and began to read.

"No betting on our match!" Naruto shot back.

"Why not?" Satoshi asked, taking a drag from his cigarette before flicking ash from the tip.

"Because it's immoral." Naruto replied as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "And besides, you aren't wagering near enough. One hundred ryo on Kogane-kun."

"Done." Satoshi responded, tucking his book back in his pocket, he shook hands with Naruto and they turned back to the two kitsune. "So how are things with Kurenai-sensei?"

"As well as can be I suppose." Naruto replied. "She's worried about Anko-sensei a lot. Have you talked to her?"

"Not since before the preliminary matches." Satoshi replied. "I figured seeing one of the three Goths wandering around Konoha would hurt her, especially since I am friends with him."

"Well you know her better then I do. Talk to her after the finals. It might help."Naruto said, unintentionally reminding Satoshi of Enishi's words the last time they had talked.

"You have a good point there." Satoshi mused. "I'll talk to her when the exam is over." He finished as Aoi pinned Kogane. "I win and you owe me a hundred ryo."

"Bummer." Naruto sighed as they both dismissed their summons. "I forfeit."

"Shousha: Satoshi!"

As the two nin were preparing to return to the contestant box, the Kage seating suddenly exploded in purple smoke.

Saxyguy – Yeah, yeah I know. I took my sweet ass time writing.

Raaven – You sure as hell did! If you had left your laptop with me, we'd have like twenty chapters done by now!

Saxyguy – Or I'd be out a laptop. *Lights Cigarette*

Raaven – I wouldn't lose it…

Saxyguy – Whatever you say. I have a dinner date with Haku so laterz! *walks away*

Raaven – *Mumbles* Stupid non-trusting friend of an author… REVIEW!

Saxyguy – Yes I know that the fight between Naruto and Satoshi was disappointing, but honestly if they faced off in a straight match, Naruto could easily overpower Satoshi, so I wrote it this was. If you don't like it, too bad.;


End file.
